Pollabay Incident
The Pollabay Incident was an event which occurred from December 13th-18th 2007 in which Aspar invaded the Nellapalese city of Pollabay. Timeline of Events Pre-Pollabay November 9th 2001: Motion calling for referendum on resignation of allegedly corrupt President Ammoto called. November 11th 2001: Motion passed November 12th 2001: President refuses to recognise motion and call referendum November 13th 2001: President seizes control of military, declares state of emergency and martial law. November 14th 2001: Military refuse control, instead overthrow president. Ammoto flees to Gelland seeking political asylum. November 18th 2001: Rioting begins, power vacuum not filled. December 21st 2001: State television ceases broadcast. Most other amenities patchy at best. August 18th 2003: First parliamentary election held. Widespread allegations of corruption leave Parliament not supported by majority. September 5th 2003: Empthrinia declares Nellapaland a Danger Zone. Begind delivering aid. September 6th 2003: Ostentian Union declares Nellapaland a Danger Zone. More countries follow throughout the month. Asparian Encroachment Late 2006: Aspar starts making incursions into Nellapalese territory, claiming to be restoring stability to the region. 2007: Throughout the year Asparian territory encroaches further into Nellapaland. While unofficially condemning the action, most countries take no option to officially condemn it, aside for Wo and Empthrinia. Pollabay Incident December 13th 2007: Asparian military ventures 83 miles into Nellapalese territory, claiming the city of Pollabay, a city hit hard by rioting, yet also central for mineral extraction in the region. Local defences are overwhelmed. Surrounding swampland and farmland seized. Asparian encampment forms large salient. December 14th 2007: Emergency session of Parliament held, attendance is 100% for the first time ever. Government and rebel truce announced, as the two are united in opposition to Aspar. Aspar justify invasion claiming security. December 15th 2007: News broken in Ostentia and further countries around the world. December 16th 2007: Eve Ammoto, daughter of the disgraced former President, who disagreed with her father, elected to lead. Issues ultimatum to Aspar to "Declare war or get out". Aspar is silent. December 18th 2007: Aspar retreats, ceding control of all seized areas to Nellapaland. Nellapaland is now a relatively stable country, with an elected president and satisfactory parliament, following an election in March 2008. International Reaction Empthrinia: Was quick to condemn action, labelling the incident a "deeply disturbing turn of events" and urging "restraint on all sides". Eronam: Called on Aspar to immediately remove its troops, stating that "these actions prove once and for all the contempt that Aspar has for regional stability". Wo: Condemned Aspar and called on it to remove its troops. Gelland: Condemned and called for removal. Christophia: Called for removal but did not officially condemn. Exilia: Condemned and called for removal. Democratia: No action taken; too preoccupied with own matters. Didn't realise incident had taken place till early January. Ostentia: No action initially taken by Boo Government, not wishing to endanger relations with Aspar. However a Parliamentary motion calling for condemnation was passed eventually. Autocratia: Supported and offered aid in the event of war. Aspar: Aspar justified its decision to invade by stating it was after raw materials, but eventually backed down in the face of massive international disapproval. Analysis While initially condemned, and while itself considered a near universally bad action, the Pollabay Crisis ultimately achieved Aspar's stated aims of security, and lead to a united Nellapaland, and one which today is more secure and now recovering from the ravages of civil war. When considering whether Aspar was truly acting out of support, one must consider the vast mineral wealth contained underneath the swamps surrounding Pollabay, in the areas controlled by Aspar during the incident. Following this, Aspar was shunned by many of its former allies, however no official direct action was ever taken against it.